The popularity of video streaming has increased rapidly in recent years. In some examples, video content may be captured by a video content provider and transmitted to a video streaming service. The video streaming service may then, in turn, transmit the video to a number of viewers. In some cases, the video may correspond to an event, such as a video game, a news event, a sporting event, or another live event. In one specific example, a video content provider may be a video game player that captures and transmits video of a game that he or she is playing. In some examples, the video content may be transmitted to viewers and played using live streaming techniques. For example, video of an event may be transmitted to viewers and played while the event is still occurring, albeit with some latency between the time that video is captured by the provider and the time that the video is eventually played to viewers. In some examples, the video streaming service may provide many different available video streams, and subscribers of the video streaming service may select one or more of the available video streams for viewing.